goosebumpsadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Mask; Pure Love pt.3
Plot The others go in search of Courtney, knowing that she's in more danger than realized. Following the trail, thanks Stranger's tracking spell, they find her at the Cemetery's abandoned chapel. once there, Justin discovers her, barely in control, fighting for control, as the mask suddenly takes over. And if things didn't get worse, the Mask infected other masks, and took over five other teenagers, including Priscilla. In the battle to come, Elsa reveals her true nature as a Frankenstein Creature, a Gestalt. The battle turns in their favor, with her strength and power. But in the end, Justin is the one who turned it, as it is found out that he is the Symbol of Love: the symbol that would give her power to break the Haunted Mask's help. The Mask sensed this and stabbed Justin, hoping to kill him. Fortunately, Courtney was halfway awakened, and broke free of it. But the Mask wouldn't give up, and this caused it to attack her again. Fortunately, Courtney, who was descended from a long line of Wiccans, awoke as a Wiccan of Flames, burning it and sending it back into the book. After a day of recovery, Courtney joins with the others to seal back the monsters and spooks back into the book. On a later note, Priscilla and the others wake up in the graveyard, completely naked and blaming Courtney, not knowing it was her. Quotes Oogie after being forced to follow them into the Church: "Why me? Why did I have to go with these suicidal people?" 'Courtney and Justin, when the Haunted Mask nearly forces her to tear his face off: ' She cackled a little as she looked at him, "And now it's time to take off your mask." Justin choked a little as he struggled to say, "I'm… not… wearing a mask…" Courtney smirked as she lifted her free hand, as it was encased in a green rubbery looking substance. Then, it changed from a pale peach skin, to a disgusting green with black claws as they sharpened out, "I know." 'Elsa before revealing her true form: ' "It takes a monster to fight against another monster, Justin!" 'Haunted Mask's frustration: '''Then out of her back, black horn-like spikes jotted out as it groaned. Then stretching out of its back, tendrils stretched outward and snaked around as it hissed at them all, "''For sixty years I was bottled up in that book's magic. I couldn't move, couldn't find a host, until that girl read the book," it chuckled as it continued, "Her desire to scare was so intoxicating, so positively mouthwatering! I knew she and I were destined to be… soul mates or partners from the start! And now I'll kill all of you to ensure she and I… STAY TOGETHER!" 'The Haunted Mask and Courtney's Battle: '"When we're finally fused together, we'll become the most feared creature ever! I'll give you anything you want: Power, immortality, that Rock Star Marilyn Manson! Anything! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Finally, Courtney grunted as she answered, "I… WANT… YOU… OFF!" Continuity Category:Goosebumps Adventure! Chapters